Make It Right!
by Daba91
Summary: He had let his fears cloud his judgment and that cost him the love of his life. Now, years later she's back and all he wants to do is make things right. If only she'd let him. AH ExB ON TEMP, HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, where to begin. This is my very first Twific. I have juggled with several concepts, some of which I will be sure to write later on but after I came up with this one I knew that it had to be my first. I am a huge fan of the all-human fics because of the different directions you can take the story but I have a few story ideas involving the vampires as well.**

**For those of you reading my Covenant fanfic "Untamable" I am still writing that story and will continue to do so but this will give me the chance to alternate between the two so that if I ever by chance have a writer's block (knock on wood) I can just switch stories for the day. It's my twisted logic. I'm very random and at times I don't make a lot of sense so if you've followed this and understood everything then I've got mad respect for you. Lol**

**To any and all readers, new and old: I hope you enjoy this story and if so please review and let me know so I know that I'm doing something right. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, it may take me a minute to get back to you but I'll try my best to remain consistent with everything.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight… but I'm sure you already knew that.**

* * *

Prologue

Edward

"I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore." She forced out in a broken voice and her eyes held a sadness I had hoped to never see. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much. All I wanted to do was hold her close and make that pain go away but her words had me paralyzed.

"What do you mean?" I asked; the robotic tone of my voice was foreign to my own ears. She shook her head lightly and I could feel my heart beat violently against my chest.

"This… us, it's just not working anymore," Tears flooded her eyes and fell mercilessly down her cheeks. "I can't keep playing this game with you."

"What game?" The question sounded stupid to my own ears as I asked it. I had a pretty good guess as to what she was referring to but I couldn't accept what was happening.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," She shouted causing me to flinch. "I can't keep living this lie. Edward do you know that Mike asked me out three times this week and every single time I just had to say no I can't, not no I can't cause I already have a boyfriend and honestly I can't even be mad at him because he doesn't know that. Nobody does."

"W-we'll tell them when the times right." I said for the hundredth time, knowing it didn't have the same effect it had the first time I'd said it.

"You've said that before." She said through her teeth.

"I know, but I mean it, we'll tell them just please don't do this Bella I love you." I was nearly in tears and I knew it but I didn't care. I was about to lose the one person who meant the most to me all because I couldn't give her what she wanted. I wasn't ready.

"And I love you, that's why this hearts so much." A choked sob escaped her lips and out of instinct I moved forward to comfort her only this time she had stepped out of my reach and that hurt like hell.

"I can't lose you." I told her hoping like hell that she would just let it go and give me a little more time to figure out how I was going to handle everything.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking into my eyes with a hopeful expression. "Then do one thing for me?"

"Anything." And I just like that I knew that I'd made yet another huge mistake. The first being me ever causing her pain in the first place, by letting everything get so out of hand.

"Tell them." Her voice was leveled as if she already knew that She asked me to the one thing she new I wouldn't do.

"Bella… I."

"I know," She chuckled humorously. "You won't or can't or whatever."

"Wait!" I shouted as she turned to leave.

She stopped and turned to look at me, her face void of all emotion. "That's the problem Edward. I've been waiting for you to get over the fact that you're embarrassed to be seen with me. Waiting for you to admit to the rest of the world that we're together and I'm sick of it. I've had to sit back and watch girls flirt with you at school and pretend that everything was fine cause if I were to say something they would all be suspicious. I've had to lie to Alice, my best friend, your sister and keep up this act like we don't even know each other. I mean hell, how long can we even keep this up huh, til college or are we going to have to pretend there as well?"

"Don't do this." I pleaded shamelessly

"It's already done." She whispered as she kissed me softly. It was her silent form of goodbye and just like that she turned and disappeared into the woods surrounding the meadow. Our meadow. I knew that if I'd had any real sense I would had run after her, begged for her forgiveness and said to hell with my fears, not giving a damn what people thought of me but like every other time before I couldn't. I was weak and that weakness had cost me the love of my life.

My angel.

My Bella.

Life sucks.

* * *

**O.k. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm already at work on the first chapter which takes place a couple of years later and is in Bella's P.O.V so I should hopefully have that up soon. For anyone reading "Untamable" I should have the next chapter titled "Creep" up soon as well so be on the look out for that.**

**Much Luv**

**Daba91**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.k. the first chapter is here. I would have had it up sooner but the sight was giving me problems. So, my version of Bella is similar to the original version but she's just a bit more mature, given that she's older and it's an entirely different story line. Well, I've been up since three this morning and I've been writing since six so it only took my about five hours to finish this chapter but at the moment I would probably give a zombie a run for their money. So I shall conclude this author's note due to lack of intelligent things to say. lol**

**Thanks to all who read, faved, subscribed. Major thanks to berdb for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight…**

* * *

CH.1

Bella

You. Have. One. New. Message: _Hey Bella, It's Alice. I know we haven't spoken in a while but I just wanted to call and let you know that Jasper and I are getting married. I know, crazy right? He proposed a few weeks back and I would had called earlier but I wasn't sure if you had gotten back from your vacation in Hawaii yet and then things just got sort of crazy around here what with the planning an all. I uh… I was actually hoping that you would be my maid of honor, the wedding isn't for another month, which is admittedly kinda sudden but I just can't wait to be Mrs. Hale and it would really mean the world to me if you would come out here and help me with the planning and other stuff. I just really need my best friend right now; I know I have mom and Jasper's sister Rose, if you remember me telling you about her, she's actually dating Emmett now. Long story, but it's just not the same without you, I've talked about this day since we were kids and I just always pictured having you there so when you get this please just call and let me know if you're coming o.k. Love ya girlie._

_Oh, and don't forget that this is me your dealing with and I am not above flying out to Jacksonville and dragging you're ass back here for the ceremony. Bye now._

I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped my lips as I listened to Alice's message that was done in true Alice fashion. Cause only she could leave such a sweet message and then end it with a threat she'd be sure to carry out. With the best intentions, of course.

But that was Alice for you. Ever since we were little kids she'd always been this force that one would assume had been powered by batteries and caffeine. Really she was just a truly happy individual who could find the silver lining in any cloud and had even found a friend in me. Shy and clumsy Isabella Marie Swan, the girl who couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over but lucky for me that never mattered to Alice. When I first met her we were eight years old and she had walked right up to me and told me that we were going to be best friends. I didn't know what to make of the little pixie that had stood before me but she told me that she was psychic and that it was only best that I trust her judgment and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

I love Alice like a sister and knew that the right thing to do was to call her and tell her that I was coming and to jump on the next flight to Seattle and be there for her but the fact of the matter was. I was terrified to death of going back to Forks knowing that there was a pretty good possibility that he'd be there. I mean it was his sisters wedding and all and from what Alice had told me, he had introduced her to Jasper so they must have been really good friends cause from what I remember, no man was good enough for his twin sister. Which made it a pretty sure thing that he was going to be there and I just wasn't sure if I could handle spending a whole month in the same town as the man that had broken my heart. It may have been years but the pain was still there. He'd been my first everything and that kind of love is hard to forget. Even with complexities of our warped relationship.

_Ugh_. I'm pathetic, still hung up on a guy who clearly didn't love me. If he had, I wouldn't be having this problem now. I'd probably be Mrs. Cullen, wife to the multimillion-dollar businessman, pregnant with child number two and ridiculously happy but nope. I'm proud to say that I am a best selling other who does make enough money to keep me comfortable but at the end of the day that's pretty much all I have going for me. I live alone, I don't even have a cat and I've had the worst dating luck. He's either to tall or to short, his breath smells funny or he laughs like a hyena, or he's just a jerk but as always, it never quite works out. I swear if sex wasn't so much fun I'd become a nun.

Sigh. Its days like this that I really wish life were simple. Not necessarily that whole sunshine and rainbows business but simple just the same. Not my life though. Especially were my dearest friend Alice was concerned. She would make good on her threat, and would drag me to Forks kicking and screaming. Short of fleeing the country there wasn't really much I could do but sigh dramatically, pick up the phone to arrange a flight to Seattle, and try my hardest not to cry as I walked over to my very unhealthily stocked fridge and grabbed a large bowl of cookie dough ice cream. Hello Ben & Jerry's, how I've missed you.

Three days. Three incredibly stressful days that involved, packing, crying, highly depressing and not so productive self reflection, contemplating on whether I really should get a cat, and a whole lot of Jack-D and it's all led me here, to this overly crowded Seattle airport. I hadn't called Alice back and told her I was in fact coming in fear that I might had actually backed out last minute and disappointed her. So on the bright side she would have a nice surprise. Of course, some form of medical attention would probably be required for me by the end of the day.

After about twenty minutes of arguing with the guy that worked at the rental department I found my self driving down the highway in a dark green 2008 ford explorer, heading towards the place I had once called home.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts about going back to Forks that I hadn't even thought to call my dad. I really had missed Charlie, and was extremely excited to see him. I talked to him often over the phone but it had never really been the same as being able to see him in person. With his ridiculous mustache and his warm brown eyes that mirrored my own. He had never been much of a talker and didn't like to show his emotions to much but he had always made me feel loved which I can honestly say was what made me feel worst about leaving him with hardly any notice all those years ago but hopefully I'd be able to make up for that a bit while I was in town.

Passing the large 'welcome to Forks' sign was like being thrown into a large tub of ice water and reality had finally set in that I was back. Forks held so many memories for me, some good and some practically unbearable. I tried to focus on the good ones as they rushed back to me. Like when my dad bought me my first car, my beat up old Chevy, man I loved that truck, times were I would get into trouble after playing part in one of Emmett's many pranks, or all the times that Alice had to practically threaten me at knife point to get me to go shopping with her. Then there were the memories of him. All the times we would sneak off to the meadow, our meadow. Our first date in Port Angeles, The nights he would sneak in through my window and we would talk about anything and everything, and of course, the night I left him.

Shaking my head at that painful memory I just kept on driving and before I knew it I was parked in front of my childhood home. I climbed out of the explorer and pushed the door shut. I breathed in the cold Washington air and stood like a statue, taking in the sight of home, my home. My old truck sat in the driveway right next to Charlie's cruiser, which made it certain that he was home. Forcing one foot in front of the other I made my way up the steps and stopped in front of the door. This is it, I thought as I balled up my fist and knocked lightly on the door.

"Just a minute." Charlie's gruff voice sounded on the other side of the door and I couldn't fight back the smile that graced my lips.

The door swung open and there stood Charlie looking exactly the same as I left him, which made me feel a bit better. "Hi dad."

"Bells." He said in disbelief. I nodded nervously and his eyes widened as his lips lifted into a bright smile before he pulled me into a warm hug. I felt like a little girl again and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. He pulled back to take a second look at me and asked. "What are you doin here?"

"Alice is getting married in a month and I'm going to be her made of honor." I said quickly and Charlie nodded.

"Right, she mentioned that she was going to be doing a dress fighting today." He said, remembering.

"Did she say where?" I asked, hoping that he would know so that I'd be able to surprise her.

"Uh, Emmett's house," He said quickly. "It's a little bit a ways outside of town, I can give you the address if you want?"

"Yeah dad that'd be great. I was hoping to surprise her."

"Are you going there now?" He asked

"Uh, I might," I said unsure. "But I could stay and catch up with you if you want?"

"Well…"

"Well, what dad?" His uncertainty threw me off guard and I was scared he didn't want to spend time with me.

He rubbed the back of his neck and I immediately recognized it as on of his nervous habits. "I sort of have a date."

"What?" I asked unable to contain the excitement. I mean this was big news. "Who?"

"Sue Clearwater." He said with a sly grin.

"And why didn't I know about this?" I asked indignantly.

"Eh," He shrugged. "I didn't want to make to much of a big deal about it, I mean I haven't dated in over twenty years."

"Exactly why it's a big deal, dad this is great."

"Really?" He asked sheepishly.

I nodded in approval. "Yes."

"Thanks Bells," He looked relieved and happy and I myself was happy for him. "So I figure that you could go and catch up with Alice and I'll go out with Sue and maybe later we can go out to the diner and catch up."

"O.k." I agreed.

"Do you want to stay here in your room or are you planning on staying at the Cullen's?" He asked

"Here." I answered instantly and quickly regretted it as Charlie's expression turned curious, which given the fact that he like everyone else had no clue as to what happened between me and Edward, wouldn't understand why I wouldn't want to stay at the Cullen's house after spending so much of my younger years over there. So I tried my best to cover up my fear. "I just want to sleep in my old room, I've missed home."

That seemed to work with Charlie. "O.k. well have fun, tell Alice and Esme I said hello and I'll see ya later."

"O.k. dad, have fun with Sue and try not to do anything I wouldn't do."

He snorted. "Who's the parent here?"

"See you later dad." I climbed into the explorer and headed of towards Emmett's house with the direction's Charlie had given me, hoping desperately that Edward wouldn't be there.

About a mile outside of Forks I found the house that according to my fathers directions belonged to Emmett. It was every bit as beautiful as Carlisle and Esme's home, just a bit smaller and fortunately for me, a lot easier to find. Alice's graduation present from here parent's, a yellow Porsche sat in the driveway next to a red B.M.W. so I new she was there. My nerves shot between, anxiousness, nervousness, and excitement as I climbed out of my rental and headed towards the house. It was in that moment that I realized that once I entered that house there would be no turning back. Especially if Alice had any say about it.

I reached the front door, and as I raised my hand to knock I noticed that the door was already slightly open. In all honesty if it had been anybody else's home other than Emmett's and I wasn't almost positive Alice was inside I would had just knocked anyway but my former logic rushed back to me along with a memory of Emmett constantly getting on my case about knocking when I'm already welcome. So I took a deep breath and walked right it.

I followed the sounds of what appeared to be a very frantic Alice throughout the extremely beautiful home that I'd bet good money, Esme had decorated. No offence to Emmett but he never had a good sense of design and order. Mainly order.

"What if something goes wrong?" Alice shouted distressed and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Alice, the wedding is a month away." An unfamiliar voice chimed.

"Exactly," Alice screeched. "That's hardly enough time, there still to much to do. I mean we have the caterer's; we haven't worked out the guest list, the designer that I had working on the bridesmaid's dresses messed up and now they're beige and I refuse to let a color as depressing as beige ruin my wedding, Bella isn't here, and I really don't know if this is the right dress."

I quietly rounded the corner into the living room that at the moment was set up like a bridal shop, with mirrors lining various walls and several racks holding a variety of dresses. Esme, Carlisle's mother Elizabeth, a beautiful older woman with long blonde hair, and a younger woman who also had blonde hair and looked liked she could put the Victoria's secret models to shame all sat in different chairs staring at Alice and not even noticing me. Alice was standing in front of a mirror looking exactly how I remembered her. Pale, short spiky hair, dark green eyes, and small enough to fit in your suitcase, but she made one beautiful bride.

"That dress looks beautiful on you Al." I said, smiling brightly.

Alice gasped and she froze in place, which was very out of character for a girl that was constantly bouncing around. "Please tell me that I haven't finally lost it and am hallucinating," I laughed lightly and Esme and Elizabeth smile brightly at me in the knowledge that I had just made Alice's day. "And that when I turn around you'll still be standing there."

"Well I'm pretty sure you were always crazy," I joked. "But I'll still be here."

Alice spun around instantly, grinning like a fool. She looked me over and squealed before launching herself at me. "How did you get here, when did you get here, and why didn't you call me?"

Man I missed her. "I took a plane to Seattle and then drove a rental here about and hour ago, I stopped to visit Charlie and he told me where to find you, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised, I'm surprised!" She sang as she hugged me tighter. "O.k. we have some serious catching up to do and then you can help me with all the planning."

_Hold up now, planning? Damn!_ "Yay," _Cue funeral music_. "But no beige."

"No beige," She agreed before pulling my all the way into the room. "Bella I'd like you to meet Melinda Hale, jasper's mother and Rosalie Hale, jasper's sister and Emmett's future bride, Melinda, Rose, this is my best friend and non related sister Bella Swan."

"Hello Bella it's nice to finally meet you." Melinda greeted in a genuine tone and I easily greeted her back.

"Hi Bella," Rose said, in a tense voice. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah," She nodded lightly and gave me a distasteful once over. "Emmett talks about you all the time. Did you really post pictures of your former principal in a thong all over Forks high?"

Good times. "Nothing was ever proved, but the guy was a jerk."

"I always wondered how you pulled that one off," Alice said thoughtfully. "I mean it was in the middle of the day, so the halls must had been crowded with students, and where'd you get the picture?"

"Well the picture involved a stakeout, that ended with me and Em puking in Mrs. Brandon's yard and if you remember the day that I posted the picture's, you'll also remember that, that was the day that Emmett ran naked through the quad," Rose's eyes narrowed slightly and I wandered what her deal was. "A pretty extreme distraction but it worked in the end."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Esme asked shocked.

Alice flashed her and innocent smile. "I may have answered the phone and pretended to be you when the school called."

"So you mean to tell me that, Bella posted half nude pictures of your principle all over the school, Emmett ran naked through the quad and you pretended to be me to get him out of trouble?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Alice concluded.

"Unbelievable," Esme breathed. "What other kind of trouble did you get in to?" She fixed us both with a questioning glare.

"Well," I started, knowing that in all honesty Esme was the sweetest most caring person you could ever meet, but she was also like a mother to me and boy did she know how to intimidate. "We technically never did get in to trouble cause that would involve getting caught, which we never did and really that was the only time Alice ever had to pretend to be you."

"We usually had Angela do it." Alice added

"Yeah," I continued. "And normally I only did little things but Principle Tanner really had it coming. Now the whole Emmett nudity situation is another story entirely, what can I say? The guy liked his freedom and what better way to be free than to bare it all right?"

"Hm." Rose huffed and seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

"Anything else?" Esme pressed

"I really, really missed you." I said like a child, hoping to soften her up.

"I missed you to Bella, it's good to have all my children back home," She smiled warmly and pulled me into her motherly embrace in a way that only she could do. She pulled back and smirked. "But don't think you're off the hook, Emmett will crack and I will know all of your secrets."

Not all of them. I thought as Elizabeth stood to hug me. "Look at you dear, you've grown since the last time I saw you and look," She pointed to my chest. "You have breasts."

That's Elizabeth for you, and they wonder where Emmett gets his personality. In truth you could rarely find a more kick ass grandma than Liz. She always spoke her mind without fear of consequence and never apologized for it. Did I mention that Edward looked like the male version of her, with that bronze hair right down to those emerald eyes? Whoever created the Cullen family line sure new what they were doing and clearly the same could be said of the Hales, and here I am looking like the odd one out. Life can be so cruel. Everyone laughed, of course Rose's laugh was a little more devilish than everyone else but I couldn't bring myself to understand why. So I made a mental note to ask Alice when she wasn't around.

"So…" Alice turned to me. "Are you going to be staying at our house?"

Not this again. "Actually I was planning on staying with Charlie, you know, catch up."

"O.k." Alice said sadly but I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty, things were better this way. "But you'll be with me most of the time anyway so I guess you can stay with Charlie."

"Who's Charlie?" Rose asked me with a hopeful tone. "Boyfriend?"

"Father." I answered simply and here expression changed back to its former calculating look.

"Well I think we should probably head back to the house," Esme piped in, obviously picking up on the tension between Rose and me. "Bella, I'm sure Carlisle and the boys will be thrilled to see you."

"And I can't wait for you to meet Jazz!" Alice sang before disappearing behind the changing wall to slip out of the dress.

"O.k." I was at a loss for words. In no time at all I would be seeing the man that broke my heart for the first time in years. _Shit!_

After Alice had changed we had all headed outside and towards our vehicles. Rose and her mother climbed into what I now know to be Rose's red B.M.W as Esme climbed into Alice's Porsche with Elizabeth, since Alice had decided to ride with me. We set off down the road and towards the house I'd spent most of my younger years in.

"Does Rose not like me?" I asked Alice, unintentionally interrupting her as she talked lovingly about Jasper.

"What?" It took a minute for my words set in before she laughed. "Oh, that. It's not so much you as it is Rose's insecurities."

_Confused? I know I am_. "You lost me."

Alice sighed. "Well she's sort of summed Emmett's endless tales about all the stuff the tow of you use to do together as a form of omission. So she's given herself the impression that you and Emmett used to date."

"What!" You've got to be kidding me; just thinking about it feels like incest. Don't get me wrong, Emmett has looks that could make any girl weak in the knees but I always saw him as a big brother and that's just. _Ugh, I think I need a bath_.

"Yeah I know," Alice patted my shoulder. "I've tried to explain it to her but she's stubborn and hasn't had the guts to ask Emmett flat out and he's of course, oblivious. So he can't explain it to her."

"Maybe I should," I proposed. "If her death glare doesn't turn me to stone first."

Alice laughed and remained quiet for a while, which worried me. If Alice was quiet it meant that she was thinking hard about something, or planning a shopping trip. Neither of which I think I can handle right now.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yes Al?"

"Can I ask you something?" _uh oh_

"Of course, what's up?"

"Before you left?" I really don't like where this is going. "Did something happen between you and Edward?" _Shit! Kill me now_.

I tried my hardest to steady my breathing, I was fortunate enough to keep a straight face so I would look panicked and get caught. "No, why do you ask?"

"I don't know," She was looking at me like I held the worlds biggest secret. "It's just you left really sudden and next thing I know, Edward's depressed, he's hardly speaking to anyone, he's constantly brooding and hell, he even stopped playing his piano."

If my heart hadn't of already been broken all those years ago It probably would had broken right then at Alice's words but the side of me that was still angry with Edward was happy that I wasn't the only one suffering. He could have easily prevented all of that, but he'd chosen not to.

"That's terrible Al," I hated lying to here but it was necessary. "But I have no clue what could had caused that I mean, you remember. I hardly ever even spoke to Edward, he hated me back then." Which in balance wasn't a total lie since I had actually thought he'd hated me for years before he's came right out one day and told me that he'd always been in love with me. Not that that had ended any better.

"I don't think he hated you," Alice defended. "It's just that we hung out in different crowds then he did and he wanted to keep up his image. I mean, even you had to notice how different he was at home than he was at school."

_More than you know Al_. "I honestly don't remember."

"Well, the timing was always just a little suspicious to me." _Damn pixie_.

"How so," I forced a laugh. "What, did you think that me and Edward had some sleazy secret love affair going on back then our something? I mean come on Alice, like I could ever keep a secret from you. You know to much."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and she smirked. "I guess you're right," She sighed dramatically. "But you have to admit that that would had been quite the story. Secret lovers, divided by cliques, forced apart only to be brought back together again years later at a wedding?"

"Sounds like a comedy," I mumbled. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It just comes to me." She said in her 'I'm psychic' kind of way, which made me even more nervous.

"I swear your mother must have been munching on coffee grinds when she was pregnant with you." I huffed, Alice laughed and fortunately dropped the subject, but I had this sinking feeling in my gut that I didn't quite have her convinced.

Breaking through the long driveway of the Cullen's home I'd found myself staring at the large house with the big open windows, looking exactly how I'd seen it last, right down to the cars in the driveway. Emmett's silver jeep, Carlisle's black Mercedes, and Edward's stupid shiny silver Volvo. There was also a Ducati in the driveway that I'd gathered from Alice's never-ending chatter was Jasper's.

Esme and Rose pulled in behind us and Alice was already outside of the car, signaling me to get out too. My hands were shaking as I climbed out of the explorer; fortunately nobody paid any mind to it due to the cold weather. I slowly made my way up to Alice who linked her arm with mine and pulled me along side of her into the house.

Stepping into the house there were no signs of Edward and I took that as a blessing. "We're back." Alice sang and I swear a part of me wanted to hit her. Footsteps sounded throughout the house and I froze in anticipation.

A large familiar figure rounded the corner and froze much like I had. "Bellsey?" The large teddy bear of a man that was more appropriately known as Emmett questioned before a wicked grin spread across his face and he swooped my up into his arms and squeezed the living hell out of me.

"Em," I gasped. "Can't breath."

"Oops," He set me back on my feet with an apologetic smile. "Sorry B, I just missed you."

"I missed you too Em." I smiled sweetly, and someone, I'm assuming Rose coughed behind me.

"Hey, Bells I see you met my girl Rose?" He asked and I wanted to laugh.

"Yup." I wasn't really to sure how to approach this subject. Thankfully Alice did it for me.

"Yeah Em," She smirked. "Isn't great to have your favorite little sister home."

"Damn straight," He mused and I could see a small hint of understanding light up within Rose's eyes. "I mean, no offence Allie but Bellsey here is way more fun."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice walked over to the dare I say gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyed piece of man I can't believe I didn't notice was in the room before. In my defense he was standing behind Emmett who is a lot bigger. "Bella I'd like you to meet Jasper, Jasper this is Bella.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Oh, he's got that southern gentleman appeal, way to go Alice. I swear, southern and English accents do strange things to me. "Alice has told me a lot about you."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you as well. Alice has definitely told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." He joked

"Definitely all good." I assured him.

"What's all this commotion?" A calming voice asked from the stairway and I turned to see Carlisle, my second father and as I often called him growing up, 'my personal fixer upper' since I have always been a major klutz. Lucky me though, that's greatly improved. "Bella?" He asked and I nodded. He descended the last few steps and pulled me into his arms. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled

"So…" He started and I knew he was preparing to make a joke at my expense. It was o.k. with me though, it was sort of our thing. "No casts, no visible stitch's, and no bruising or discoloration. It appears that somebody has finally learned how to keep themselves out of the hospital."

"Oh, you know all those other times were just excuses to visit with you at the hospital." I played along.

He sighed dramatically. "Ah, but Bella as I've told you before I'm a married man."

I huffed. "All the good ones are taken."

Everyone laughed and this time, Rose's didn't seem so fake. I really hope that the message got through to her.

"What's so funny?" _Shit!_ The voice I'd been dreading to here came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Look who's home." Emmett said loudly and I turned around slowly to face him and was immediately met with wide emerald green eyes. The eyes that I used to stare into for hours as we talked life and our dreams, the eyes I've been dreaming about since the day I left, and here they were. Looking right back at me as if I were a ghost.

"Hi Edward." I said in a leveled voice, trying to kill the silence that seemed to encase the room and at the same time I was hoping to pull Edward out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"Uh, hi Bella." His voice sounded far away as he finally came out of his trance. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice smirking deviously, and as I looked at Rose I could see understanding, which also wasn't good.

"So Emmett…" Thank you Esme, my mind screamed. She always knew how to defuse a tense situation.

"Yeah mom?"

"What is this I hear about you running naked through the quad, during your years at Forks High?" She asked, arching her eyebrows.

Emmett shot me the 'traitor' look and I shrugged my shoulder, giving him an apologetic look.

"Well?" Esme pressed.

Emmett's expression took on a similar innocent look to the one Alice had, had before. "I uh, I… I was demonstrating to the freshman why drinking isn't allowed on school property."

"I'm sure they got the memo." Carlisle said disgusted.

"In addition to a peepshow." I added, casting a sideways glance at Edward who was still staring at me as if the conversation around him wasn't happening.

"They weren't complaining," Emmett chimed. "If I remember correctly, even a few teacher's had given me their phone numbers after that."

"Yeah, and the maintenance guy." Alice added and everyone sans Edward laughed.

Alice's little jab had caused Emmett to jokingly retaliate, thus starting one of their many wars to see who could silence the other quicker. They were such kids sometimes, but I loved them just the same. Of course Esme and Carlisle had never been quite to found of it so they along with Jasper and Rose's mother had headed towards the kitchen. Not grandma Liz though, she was right there egging them on.

Just as Alice had referred to Emmett as _'Rose's bitch'_ I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Already knowing whom it was, I slowly turned around to face him. Standing this close to the man who broke your heart, that your admittedly still in love with is enough to mess with a girls head.

"Edward." I said in acknowledgment. He remained quiet for a moment and I could here Alice and Emmett still going at it behind me.

"Bella, can we talk…" He started, but before he could get any further a strawberry blonde supermodel looking girl descended the staircase and had wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Hey baby." She said sweetly, but to my ears, her voice sounded like a power drill. She kissed him gently on the cheek before turning to face me. Finally noticing I was standing there. "Oh, who's this?"

"Uh," Edward seemed stumped, which clearly makes the tow of us. "Tanya, this is Bella, Bella this is Tanya… my girlfriend."

_Hear car screech, see car crash, watch as car goes boom. Yup that about sums up my life_.

* * *

**O.k. there you have it. I'm already at work on chapter 2 so hopefully that should be up soon. The next one will be E.P.O.V.**

**I just couldn't pass up on the Emmett humor in this chapter and there will most definitely be more to come. Rose has her stand-off moment but she will lighten up in later chapters. There are a few original characters but for the most part they won't play a big part in the story. If you have any questions. Don't hesitate to ask.**

**Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Daba91**


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, marked as a favorite, and/or subscribed to this story. I greatly appreciate it. I hope you liked my take on Bella; I tried to make give her a bit of an edge but keep her base personality similar to that of the Twilight Books, even though the story is entirely different seeing as how it's an all-human fic.

It took me awhile to update and for that I am sorry but life has just been crazy. For anyone reading my Covenant fic, "Untamable", I already have the next chapter titled "Broken" written and ready to post but I'd like to give everyone a chance to review, cause let's be honest. Reviews are motivation. Lol

Now for Edward's P.O.V

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight… but I'm sure you already knew that.

* * *

Ch.2

Edward

I've only been back in my childhood home for about a week and since, have been met with endless memories of my Bella. The woman I loved more than anything in this world and was stupid enough to let get away. I sometimes have nightmares of the night I lost her and every time I wake up, I wish that I'd had done more to keep her from leaving. That I had done something to show her how much I had loved her but, every single time I come back to the harsh reality that I didn't. All she wanted from me was to show her that I truly cared, more than words, but to show to everyone that I loved her and wasn't ashamed of our relationship. Of course, at the time I had been so caught up with my own shit that I hadn't even noticed what was going on around me.

Was I ashamed of Bella or my love for her? Never, but our relationship had started off at a point in our lives where we were two very compatible people in very different leagues. She was above and beyond beautiful and any guy at fork high would say so but she didn't run with the 'popular' kids, whom ironically aren't much to talk about nowadays. Between dead end jobs, loveless marriages, and beer bellies, their glory days have long past them and the shy, quiet; girl they used to make fun of is a best selling author. I admittedly have at least twenty copies of each book she ever wrote. I was afraid though. It's stupid, but at the time my reputation was really all I had. That was before Bella though, but even after she and I began our secret love affair, I was afraid to lose the image I had so carefully created for myself.

My family has always been extremely well off so naturally I was respected, not by my personality, which had indeed worked in my favor, but as the guy who showed a promise of a future outside of Forks. Add that to my family's natural physical appeal and I could have had any girl in town. They worshiped me and the guys looked up to me because of that. I'm proud to say that I wasn't in anyway a player and didn't toy with girls. My mother had taught me better.

In my freshman year I had already secured my spot as captain of the basketball team and was a star student. I was the golden boy of Forks and was the top in my class, well next to Bella that is. She was nothing short of a genius and clearly had a bright future ahead of her but people didn't see that. They saw the quiet girl, who hung out with my very energetic and hyper sister Alice and concealed her figure by wearing loose jeans and sweatshirts. They saw the bookworm who often enough, tripped over her own feet and would stutter slightly when someone surprised her with conversation. If they had all only seen what I saw.

Mine and Bella's relationship hadn't started over night and if anyone were to ask me if that were the case I would probably laugh. I didn't look up from my lunch table one day and finally notice her, saying something cheesy like, 'it was like seeing her for the first time'. Stuff like that it made and meant only for television. My love for Bella had grown throughout the years, ever since Alice had introduced me to her new friend. I was a kid at the time but a part of me knew that she was meant for me. I was eight at the time and girls weren't really a priority within my group of friends so I rarely got to spend time with her but when I did, I would find myself staring at her. Observing everything from her inability to walk across a flat surface to the beautiful blush that warmed her cheeks when she was nervous or embarrassed, even the way she had seemed to just silently observe everything around her. Seeing everything but my growing love for her.

This had continued for more years than I'd like to admit. I loved her more each day I saw her and for many different reasons, but I had never told her. There had always seemed to be something standing I the way and most times it was my stupid insecurities. First with her acceptance of my love and when high school rolled around and my 'golden boy' image had taken shape it had become my fear that I would become less than what everyone expected of me. Being that I was the captain of the basketball team I was expected to date the head cheerleader Lauren Mallory, and I would have rather gouged my eyes out._ If that's not being too dramatic_. So in attempt to save myself from yet another cliché that would have controlled my life, I had often used my status as a star student to get out of dating. Stating that I wanted to focus on maintaining my grades and securing a college scholarship through my position as captain of the basketball team.

It worked, much to the disappointment of the female population of Forks and when the day came in my junior year at Forks high that I finally told Bella how I felt about her, I didn't have to worry about people question why I suddenly stopped dating. I still remember that day as one of the best in my life, that day being the first because she had told me she loved me too, and the second being my eighteenth birthday when we made love for the first time.

_The doorbell rang, signaling that someone was at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and my family wouldn't have rung the doorbell so I was afraid it was one of my many admirers. I slowly and quietly made my way to the door to check the peephole so that if it was someone I didn't want to see I could pretend I wasn't home and they would be none the wiser._

_Yet as I looked into the peephole and saw a head full of mahogany hair. The color that I'd only ever seen on my Bella, my beautiful, brown eyed angel. I didn't let the logical side of my brain interfere as I swung open the door with blinding speed._

_"Bella, hey." I said a bit to enthusiastically and I could tell she was confused and slightly stunned. Not that I blamed her. She had been coming over to my house for years and I'd hardly said two words to her. My obsessive staring had never given me much time to speak._

_"Um… hi, Edward," She said slowly. "Is Alice home?"_

_Of course she'd be here for Alice, she didn't even know I loved her. "No, I'm afraid not. Her and the others went to go run some errands."_

_"Oh," She said quietly, obviously uncomfortable with knowing that it was just me home and knowing that hurt like hell. If I had, had any guts she would have already known how I felt and would be comfortable with me. "Then Emmett's not here either?"_

_There's the rub. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to not be jealous of my brothers easy as breathing relationship with Bella. He was a grade above us and was the king of Forks high. As where I was the golden boy and every guy wanted to be me and every girl wanted me, Emmett was on a whole nether level. He stood around my height but was built like a bodybuilder, which of course made him equally as popular with woman as me but he had a carefree attitude that I only wished I had. He was smart as hell but people always questioned his intelligence because he would often say the very first thing that came to his mind without so much as a second thought about the consequences. He was deemed popular because everybody liked him. He may have been captain of the football team, four years running but he never got caught up with the cliques._

_He was cool to everybody and for that reason everybody loved him. That and he tended to keep us all entertained through various pranks and jokes that him and Bella carried out. Of course no one had known that there was a devious side to Bella but she was always ready for whatever Emmett had planned next. I'm still a bit confused as to what him running through the quad naked had to do with anything but to each his own I guess._

_On to the point I was originally making. Emmett and Bella are close, always have been. To an outsider, it would appear that they were involved. The way he spoke of her would make someone think that he loved her, which is true but he only loves her in a way that a big brother would love a baby sister. He was protective of Bella and for that I was always grateful. Whenever someone would bother her at school, he was right there looking to kick their ass, doing what I should had been doing all along. As where my jealousy was ill placed, the possessive side of me that only ever surfaced when something involved Bella kept me from being able to accept their friendship._

_"No," I answered ruder than I had intended. "I already told you that they'd all went out."_

_She appeared taken back for a second and I mentally punched myself for being an ass. "Sorry." She mumbled and turned._

_Fix this, I thought as I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait!" I nearly screamed and she stiffened in my hold. Strike two. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be apologizing for being a jerk it's just that I got jealous when you asked for Emmett, I know you to are only friends and I have no reason to be but…"_

_"What?" She asked confused, cutting me off from my crazed rambling and I realized what I had just said. "Why… why would you be jealous of my asking for Emmett?"_

_I knew that the smart thing would have been for me to just not say anything or to at the very least lie but I had already said too much and the thought of lying to her was painful. I figured that it was only fair to tell her. There was still the risk that she wouldn't feel the same but I figured that since I was already going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly._

_I took a deep breath and started. "Because he gets to be with you in a way that I never could be."_

_"I don't understand." She shook her head in disbelief of what she had just heard._

_"I know, and that's my fault," I admitted sadly. "I should had told you how I felt a long time ago but it never seemed to be the right time to be honest. I'm not even sure that now was is the right time to tell you."_

_"Is this some sort of game?" She asked angrily but I could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Just stop it okay."_

_"Bella this isn't a joke, I lo…" I started to say I love you but her small palm shot across my face and I'd be a liar if I said it didn't hurt._

_"Don't you dare," She shouted and tried to pull out of the hold I still had on her arm and I'd be damned if I were to let her go without knowing that I meant it. "Let go of me!"_

_I shook my head no. "Not until you listen to what I have to say."_

_"I've heard enough." She pulled harder and I reinforced my grip. Holding her closer to me._

_"Damn it Bella, I love you," She opened her mouth to speak but I continued before she got the chance to. "I've loved you for the past nine years. Ever since Alice introduced us, you were and are all I ever think about and all these years I've been too afraid to tell you. I've been to caught up in all of my on bullshit that I just couldn't but I just need you to know this isn't a game or some sick joke at your expense, this is how I feel, how I've always felt about you. Please believe me, think whatever you want to think about me but know that. I love you, Isabella Swan. I love the way my heart stops beating every time you look at me, the way you blush when you're nervous or accidentally trip over air, your loyalty to the people you love, and the way your eyes light up over the simplest things that other people take for granted, hell, I even love your courage, for driving that old beat up truck Charlie bought for you."_

_"Why?" She asked in a broken whisper as tears slid down her cheeks._

_I shrugged and chuckled. "It's just the way that I feel, I couldn't help it even if I wanted to."_

_"But you hate me, you… you," As soon as the words left her mouth I could feel myself getting angry._

_"Bella look at me," I waited til she complied to continue. "I do not now not have I ever hated you. I hated that I couldn't tell you and the thought that I never would but I never. Ever. Hated. You." The last part came out a bit more forcefully than I'd meant it but I needed to get my point across. "You. Are. My. Life."_

_"Why couldn't you just had left things as they were," She asked, tiredly._

_"I just needed you to know," I said defeated. Holding back my own tears that threatened to escape at the knowledge that she didn't feel the same. "I know that you don't feel the same but…"_

_"That's not it." She said almost to the point that I couldn't hear her._

_"What do mean that's not it?" I asked immediately._

_Her eyes cast down and she studied her shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. "It's not that I don't feel the same way it's just… ugh, why did you have to say anything?"_

_"Bella." I said, trying to get her to look at me but she wouldn't._

_"Bella." I tried again but wasn't successful._

_"Bella, please," I begged and after a moment she slowly lifted her head to look at me. "Do you love me?"_

_"I…" A sob tore through her throat and I held her closer to me. The way a lover would hold the object of their affections._

_"Tell me." I pleaded._

_She nodded and once again looked away. "Yes." She said faintly, it was loud enough for me to hear but I just had to be sure."_

_"Yes?" I questioned_

_"Yes!" She shouted. "Yes okay, I love you. Even if you are and have been a jerk to me since the day we met. I love your stupid green eyes and your stupid bronze sex hair and I love your stupid shiny Volvo."_

_Amongst the many things said, all I held onto was her saying that she loved me. It was the happiest day of my life and always would be. I held her closer to me and lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much, the ones that now showed love for me. It was a moment that I could never accurately describe. All I know is that something past between us and we could tell what one another were thinking, cause she nodded at my unasked question and I brought my lips to meet hers in a slow and inviting kiss. It was the first in many of our relationship and hell if it wasn't perfect. Just like her._

So here I am back in the present day and like always, I find myself remembering Bella and what we had. I am beyond pathetic. By now she's probably found someone ten times better than I ever could be, and who isn't afraid of what people think of him. She could be engaged, or have kids. The only reason I know she isn't married is by frequently checking her book website. Stalker? Yes. Ashamed? Hell no. Admitting I was wrong is easy cause I was, if only I'd seen it sooner me and Bella could have already been married and looking to start a family. I would have been the husband to the woman of my dreams who was also a best selling author and she would had been the wife of the multimillion dollar businessman who loved her more than anything, but here I am wondering if she was seeing someone, which has never ceased to sicken me.

"Edward." My fathers voice broke me out of my thoughts and I wandered how long I'd been spaced out.

"Uh, yeah dad?" I asked trying to play it off.

"You alright son?" He asked in his doctor voice, a voice I'd heard often since Bella left. I guess when you're depressed and hardly speaking to anybody it's cause to worry and grow overprotective. To this day they still don't know what brought it on and unless by some form of miracle, Bella magically appears and takes me back, they never will. I've always been a suffer in silence type of person. That whole misery loves company bit just doesn't appeal to me. I mean seriously, when you're miserable, why the hell would you want more miserable people around.

"Yeah dad why?" I asked while mentally chanting to myself._ Keep tone leveled, don't break eye contact, steady breathing, resist shaking, he can already smell fear_.

"It's just that you seemed kinda out of it for a minute there and you were staring at the picture of Bella." Damn he's good, I hadn't even noticed that I had been looking at her picture that mom had put up several Christmas's ago.

"I was just remembering the day," I lied. "That was a pretty fun Christmas you know, having everyone there. We haven't done that in awhile."

"Well," My father started and I realized what I had just trailed myself into, but hey. I'd rather deal with this than to explain the real reason. "Maybe you could show u next Christmas, I'm sure your mother would like to have you be there and I would like to have all of my children over for the holidays."

"Yeah, hopefully, it's just that with work and…" I stopped, knowing that he already knew what I was going to say. He'd heard it all before and knew just as well that I did that it was bullshit. He just didn't know the reason why was because I couldn't handle spending the holidays remembering what I could've had but didn't.

"I know." He stated when we heard the front door close. "Ah, the girls must be back. We should head downstairs and look busy before your sister catches us chatting. Cause if she finds anyone slipping on the tasks she so graciously appointed us to we'll be in trouble for sure."

"No one wants an angry Alice." I joked as my father turned and descended the staircase.

When he was out of site, I turned and took one last look at Bella's picture. Keeping the image of her fresh in my mind. Taking a deep breath I turned and started down the staircase.

As I descended the staircase, I heard laughter and was immediately curious as to what was going on.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the steps and saw that everyone was laughing and had their eyes trained in the direction of my father and a woman with long mahogany hair and a tiny frame, whom at the moment, had her back turned to me.

"Look who's home." My large, overly enthused, and increasingly annoying, bear of a big brother Emmett boomed. The mahogany haired woman turned around and I was immediately met with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The very eyes I've long to see since that day in the meadow, the eyes I used to dream about my future children having, the eyes of my Bella, and here they were. Looking right back at me, and all I could do was stare in fear that they would disappear if I so much as blinked.

"Hi Edward." Her attempt at a leveled voice broke me from my trance and faintly alerted me to my family's presence in the room. I realized how stupid I must had looked, staring at her, mutely and decided to attempt to form words.

"Uh, hi Bella." _Yup, I'm even more of an idiot than I thought_. My voice hardly carried throughout the room and I could see Bella cast wary glances to her right but I couldn't take my eyes off of her for a second.

I'm not even sure how long I stood there without speaking but after a while everyone's attention drew to my mother and Emmett. There lips were moving so I was somewhat aware that they were speaking but I couldn't here a word. Emmett threw Bella a look and she shrugged apologetically at him and few seconds later she cast a sideways glance at me, looking as if she were trying to figure something out. _But what_? Everyone began laughing and after a moment a few people left the room. Sad part is, is that I couldn't even tell whom and before I knew it I was making my way towards Bella whom once again had her back turned to me.

Lacking my usual intelligence and common sense I childishly tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Not completely sure that I could form coherent sentences. She slowly turned around to face me, and what I saw when her eyes met mine made me hate myself even more than I already did. She was trying to play it off but her eyes said it all. She was still hurting, just like I was and I was the only one to blame.

"Edward." She said, acknowledging my presence, which I was grateful for. _God I've missed hearing her say my name_.

_ Okay you idiot, now it's your turn to speak_. "Bella, can we talk…" My words were quickly cut off as two arms wrapped around my waist and I groaned in annoyance. This was not going to end well. How the hell could I had forgotten that I'd brought her here with me?

"Hey baby." _Go away_, my mind screamed as her overly sweet voice rang in my ears. I looked to Bella, who looked slightly shocked and I felt completely and utterly stumped. How in the hell was I gonna explain this? Tanya had obviously noticed Bella cause the next thing I knew she asked. "Oh, who's this?"

_Kill me now_. "Uh," Bella had so many emotions flickering across her eyes and all I could do was look sorry. "Tanya, this is Bella, Bella this is Tanya… my girlfriend."

"Oh?" Was all she said and I knew that this was going to be a very long visit. It was days like these that I both loved and hated. The love of my life is back and I'm here with my girlfriend.

Damn!

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I greatly appreciate it.

I hope you like Edwards P.O.V you got a bit of it in the prologue but now he's older and sees things a bit differently. I had originally intended to pick up where the last chapter left off but figured a little bit of back story was necessary to show how Edward views things. That and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go further in Edwards P.O.V after Tanya makes her presence known until after another Bella P.O.V, which I think will be the order of this story. Edward's P.O.V to Bella's every other chapter. It keeps the story fun.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.

Until the next chapter…

Daba91


End file.
